


Reader Want to Be An Avenger

by MarvelMaree



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: So can I get uh...Sam prompt where Reader is trying to be an Avenger, and she has a really off day of training & it triggers her depression so Sam tries to cheer her up with his goofy ways? Is that too much? I hope that’s not too much of a prompt 😬🙃
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Black Reader, Sam Wilson/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Reader Want to Be An Avenger

  * It was an off day for you. Nothing you did was going right, and it was beginning to drain you.
  * Your training was off, literally, everything was off. You couldn’t block any punches, you couldn’t land any punches. You were misstepping and tripping, and the harder you tried to fix it, the more you would mess up. You just couldn’t fix it.
  * You decided to end your training early and headed straight for the shower back home. As you stood under the hot water, you analyzed your training session trying to figure out why it was horrible. You’d had off days before, but never to this extent. You just couldn’t pinpoint what it was. You knew you were good at what you did, so that’s what made having such an off day so bad.
  * Stepping out of the shower, you threw on some baggy clothes and headed straight to bed. As you laid there, you continued to think about your day, focusing on your training session. Why couldn’t you do this right? Why couldn’t you do anything right? Everything you did you failed at and it was beginning to become a problem. You just wanted to sleep the rest of the day away.
  * You were still laid in bed, under the covers, when you heard the door unlock and Sam’s keys being placed in the plate by the door. Part of you was relieved that he was home. The other part didn’t want to be bothered, and that made you feel even worse.
  * His footsteps sounded down the hall and you snuggled deeper into the covers as he got closer. He paused at the door and watched you for a moment before he moved closer.
  * He slowly peeled back the covers to reveal your face, but you refused to look at him. You hadn’t realized that you were crying until he began wiping away your tears with his thumb.
  * After a few minutes, Sam pulled away and you peeked your eyes open. He had his back to you and he was fiddling with the stereo, and you groaned when the music began to play. You just wanted to wallow in your self-pity, but Sam wouldn’t allow that.
  * You knew what would come next and you tried your hardest to prolong it, but this was Sam. He could pull you out of any type of funk. You watched as he began to dance to the music.
  * By the time the second verse to “Bust A Move” began, your face was completely uncovered and you were chuckling at Sam’s dance moves.
  * By the end of the song, he had managed to pull you from the bed, and even though you resisted the urge to dance with him, you finally gave in and before you knew it, the two of you were having a dance battle in your bedroom.
  * Your laughter filled the room as Sam hit you with his best moves, and he laughed as you retaliated with yours.
  * You don’t know how long the two of you were at it, but you were thankful for Sam and everything he did to make you feel better. He knew that you didn’t always want to talk about your problems, but knowing that he was there for you meant the world to you.




End file.
